


sinner

by StarkMarvel



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), FarCry 5
Genre: Alpha John Seed, F/M, Occult, Resistance, Video Game Mechanics, john seed/ reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkMarvel/pseuds/StarkMarvel
Summary: I hate my writing style as I'm dumb af but here enjoy it I guess even though this is pure TRASH





	1. Chapter 1

" Rookie you're wasting your time, there ain't no signal out here" the sheriff pronounced getting my attention 

I had just finished watching some content of the cult and what Joseph Seed had been doing, it scared me and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I looked out the side window of the helicopter to see the town we were landing in, it was dimly lit with fires here and there with broken down murky building which leads to a church where I'd place money on the Seeds being.

As we approached closer I tall statue of Joseph seed stood proud, It was holding a bible of some sort and was pearl white and better kept than most of the town below 

" there is enough time to change your mind, I could turn around right now" Earl started saying 

" You want me to ignore his federal warrant, Sherriff?" Marshal said pulling out a piece of paper displaying it for him

"No sir I want you to understand the reality of this situation, Joseph Seed he's not a man to be for folks with we've run-ins with it before they haven't always gone our way just sometimes it best to leave well enough alone," Earl said as we neared closer and closer 

" Yeah well we have laws for a reason Sherriff and Joseph Seed gonna learn that" Marshal finished causing a small silence throughout

"Pratt open a call with dispatched n4y doors to dispatch over"

"We'll approach the compound Nancy...we are unfortunately still trying to talk some sense into our friend Marshal Over....therfore over and out" Earl finished on the radio 

It took a few minutes to land after finally deciding we will and I had never felt so scared this was my first big job, the helicopter stopped and I took my headset off waiting for the sheriff's instructions

" Alright listen up 3 rules, stay close, keep your guns in their holsters and let me do the tongue"

he looked Marshal, he nodded, then he looked over a me 

" you ready Rookie?" he asked 

and with a deep breath, I nodded making sure my gu was ready to shoot 

and with that, we all got out I could smell the fire ashes already making me cough, people were staring at us making me feel so uncomfortable

"You okay Rookie ?" Hudson asked pulling her hair to the side 

"I mean we're here aren't we" she just smiled as we started to walk towards the church 

"He'll be in the church stick close, " the sheriff said holding his hat as the helicopter dispatched watching from above

As we were walking Hudson kept near me and Earl and Marshal walked in front we were being told to keep calm and stay close but this was interesting, scary, but interesting they were looking at us like they had never seen another life form before 

I stopped walking to looked up at it, this was the church, singing could be heard from the doors where we had all stopped Marshal had gone to go straight in the Earl stopped him 

"Marshal, if we're doing this, we're doing it my way. Quietly, calmly" Earl whispered and Marshal just sighed 

" Hudson at the door will be watching our backs I don't want these people getting in" she obliged and held her gun close patting me on the shoulder 

"Rookie, on me and you just don't do anything stupid" that last part was aimed at Marshal 

"Relax sheriff you're about to get your name in the paper," Marshal said in such a happy tone, was he even concerned about this situation?

and then it happened, sheriff opened the church doors slowly filling my heart with suspense

"you'll be fine," Hudson said one last time reassuring me

as the doors opened and the singing got clearer the church setting opened up with people sat in their seats and men stood beside them and right at the front was a man talking 

"something is coming you can feel it came, creeping over the edge and there will be a reckoning that is why we started the project because we know what happens next they will come they will try to take from us, take our guns take our freedom take our faith we will not let them"

Joseph Seed, it was really him the man that started this all and we are going to end this now. We all walked closer close enough to reach out and grab him

Marshal was about to speak but Joespeh started to raise his voice 

"We will not let their greed or their immorality or their depravity hurt us anymore" he just kept getting louder I could feel the anger in his voice just raise sheriff tried speaking once but was again stopped by joseph's shouting

"Joseph Seed! I have a warrant issued for your arrest on the suspicion of kidnapping with the intent to harm now I want you to step forward and keep your hands where I can see em'" Marshal stated holding the warrant up for him to see 

Joseph looked at him analyzing all of us, I made eye contact with the man looking away as soon as possible I couldn't believe I was here doing this so to distract myself I looked around making sure we were okay and then I looked behind Joseph, there was a man, I think one of his younger brothers John Seed he was the 'baptist' and just like with Joesph he looked me in the eyes but I didn't look away I actually stopped, he smiled at me almost in a sadistic way, being to polite person I am I only smiled slightly then looking at the ground and back up to the sheriff 

" there they are locusts in our garden see they've come for me they've come to take me away"

everyone in the church started to surround us and I got scared, beads of sweat ran down my forehead and I felt like I couldn't breath 

"they've come to take me away from you! they've come to destroy all that we fail" 

everyone started shouting once Joesph had spoken making me feel small and vulnerable but luckily we had sheriff which settled things down by separating all the followers away from him allowing Joesph to step forward.

I also noticed John start to walk closer too, the dim firelight lit up his blue eyes and glistened on the blood and sweat dripping across his tattoos my breathing steadied as I looked up at him, he was attractive, we made eye contact again but this time I could really see him. He smirked making my heart flutter, wait what was I thinking this man is a criminal!

" we all knew this moment would come," Joseph said holding his arms out guiding his people out of the church reassuring them everything was okay

"God will not let them take me," he said sending chills down my spine, this man was truly not okay

after everyone had left it was us and them which only made this more intimidating, Faith and Jacob Seed were now here all standing behind Joseph with John

he started mumbling some of his religious bullshit again this was getting irritating we need to leave I could hear the others outside where Hudson was, Joseph steps forward closer to Marshal pointing right at him swaying his head to the sheriff and then right to....Me.

I felt my heart drop to my feet and my breathing hitch

" and hell followed with him " Joseph held his hands out ready to be cuffed

" Rookie cuff this son of a bitch" Marshal demanded clearly pissed

"God will not let you take me," he said even though still holding his hands out

It went deadly silent I was frozen still and looked back at Marshal who nodded, I looked over at John who was already looking in my way with his hands behind his back he had a look in his eye like I wasn't going to do it but orders were orders and I placed the handcuffs on the man and putting his hands in front of him escorting him to the helicopter 

the other Seeds staying in the church with no movement, not even John, but while walking outside women were crying and men were shouting Joesph was telling them god wouldn't let us take him but there were the criminal in handcuffs heading to his end, we sat him in which he responded calmly to but as the engine started people were climbing trying to get their leader back causing us to attack and push people away ending with lives lost and people being injured and that was until the plane started making warning sounds and we went down and all you heard was a loud crash and all you could see was the inside of your eyelids...


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my writing style as I'm dumb af but here enjoy it I guess even though this is pure TRASH

"Enemy in my sight, take em' out Grace" I instructed over to grace who was the other side of town taking out Peggies with her scope   
"you got it, Deputy"  
a few shots were fired and their bodies dropped to the ground  
"Deputy! Behind!" Grace shouted down the mic immediately cutting off, I stood up rushing to see where Grace was, the peggies had gotten to her dragging her away causing her to drop her gun  
"fuck" I muttered to myself trying to take them out without hitting Grace's face off, I wasn't the best shot but I was trying, my breathing was heavy and my body was shaky I couldn't take the risk and shoot but I couldn't just let them take her so grabbing my bag and reloading my gun I started running taking cover behind every other tree until I hit the church its white walls splattered with blood and just out the corner of my eye I saw Grace she was fighting them off slowly but was still restricted by the cultists grabbing her arms throwing her to the ground.  
I threw out my gun analyzing the Peggies through my scope and this time I took a deep breath steadying my touch against the trigger about to send a cold bullet through his hot head but before I could even react I heard slow heavy footsteps behind me  
"Hello Deputy" John Seed's voice growled in my ear causing me to shoot and completely miss my shot alarming the Peggies and allowing them to get away with Grace, I pulled out my knife almost turning around and taking a cut through his hand but he grabbed my wrist  
"Long time no see, that's no way to treat your superior" his eyes looked me up and down  
"You've really changed, a little warrior I see" he smirked   
"What do you want Seed, I need to go get Grace that your brainwashed Peggies have taken"  
"Well Joseph asked me to come to get you so you can confess your sins" he edged closer to my ear  
" but I already know it " I felt the smirk on his face while mine heated up  
" Yeah and what is it then" I teased sitting up almost touching my nose with the mans  
" you know what it is Deputy you can't hide it" his voice dripped with honey   
"Lust and the Father won't stand for it any longer"  
My face heated up as Johns' hand slid up the side of my face bring his lips close to mine  
"I remember the way you looked at me" I whispered feeling his warm breath just above my neck  
" How did it make you feel Deputy" His voice dripped with honey as his hands gripped my waist roughly causing me to sigh in shock, Johns beautiful blue eyes hypnotized me into a faze of giving into his sins of Greed and Lust, his lips started on my delicate neck kissing until there were blood and bruises covering me I was running my hand through his hair moaning as he pressed his lips against me  
I grabbed John before smashing my lips onto his he ran his hand up my thigh rubbing them slowly making me smirk watching his Lust completely take over his body it made me go weak at the knees watching the attractive man grab me and bruise me with his love  
John slipped his tongue in my mouth fighting for dominance and roughly pinning my hands above my head pushing me against the church wall  
"J-john" I moaned as he started to run his hands under my hoodie feeling up my sides making me shiver  
"shhh" he cooed kissing my cheek tightening his grips on my wrists  
"Deputy ge-" John was interrupted   
"John where are you?, are you in sight of Deputy yet?" it was Joesph over his raido, John seemed pissed  
"Yes I have her, we won't be long" he sighed dropping my arms   
"I guess we'll have to finish this later but you need to come back with me, I promise he won't hurt you just give in"   
my heart broke as he smiled reaching out for my hand   
"No." I looked down sorting out my jumper feeling slightly embarrassed   
"What?" John seemed confused but he knew the drill. I would never join his cult   
" I said no John, you know I can't" I saw the anger rise in Johns' eyes  
"Fine, you won't go to the Father. You'll come with me" John's voice was deep and mysterious  
before I could react John had put some cloth around my mouth, my vision was blurry but all I saw was the back seat of his car and the vibrations of the engine taking me somewhere dark and Sinful.


End file.
